


The Briefing Room

by Nuggsmum



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggsmum/pseuds/Nuggsmum
Summary: This was submitted by tumblr @acebakes for my Breaking the Block Contest:“Here’s a contest entry This is Tom’s POV. He’s in a bar frequented by courtroom lawyers w/ Jessica Chastain. Having a good time observing the wildlife. Then SHE walks in. Nice guys finish last. I’ve always taken that as a compliment, rather than the pointed insult it was meant to be. But I’m getting ahead of myself. When Jessica talked me into meeting her at The Briefing Room to help her research a role, I was not expecting to have my famous “nice guy” reputation put to such a rigorous test.”Hope you like what I did with it….. :)





	The Briefing Room

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language/smutty smut smut

 

“Thanks for coming with me, Tom.” Jessica smiled at him as she swiveled on her stool, looking out across the crowded bar. Dressed inconspicuously in a business suit, she blended in with all the others. So did Tom in his suit.  
The Subpoena was right across the street from one of the larger district courthouses in the city and it was always packed with lawyers and court workers alike. She had landed a role as a hard hitting prosecutor and she wanted to do some research. As she had put it to Tom, “It’s hard to research when some sleazy corporate lawyer keeps trying to put his hand on my ass. It would be so much easier if I had a guy with me. A nice guy. A buffer.”  
So. Tom being the ‘Nice Guy’, went with her on his one night off from filming. To sit in a seedy bar full of drunk lawyers. He sat contemplating his drink, when she walked in.  
She was stunning. Her red power suit drew all the eyes to her, which was probably what she had been going for. It hugged the curves of her body in a way that was almost indecent. Tom watched her as she made her way to the bar next to him and Jessica.  
“Usual, Phil.” She called to the bartender, who produced a glass of wine in no time and handed it to her. As if it had already been waiting for her.  
“Rough day, Jones?” Phil asked her, waiting for her to rummage in her bag for money.  
“If I’d known being a prosecutor would be this depressing, I would have gone into real estate with my father!” She laughed. Tom noticed Jessica perking up next to him.  
“Drinks on us.” Jessica said to the barman, slipping her card across the bar to him. Jones looked up at her and Tom, slightly wary.  
“Thanks. I don’t recall seeing you two around here before. Where are you from?” She asked, taking the seat next to Jessica.  
“Yeah, you wouldn’t have seen us around.” Jessica laughed. “We’re actors. Researching a role. Actually, you are just what I was looking for.”  
Jones looked skeptical, but Jessica pulled out her ID and showed it to her. A look of dawning recognition came across her face.  
As Jessica drilled her about what it was like being a woman in her position, Tom looked around, taking in the rest of the bar. Mostly, it was professional people, unwinding after a day of hard work. Some were further along on their way to forgetting their days than others.  
One of these groups was several men in expensive looking suits. Several of them had shed their jackets. Two were quite large and menacing looking. As Tom sat there watching them, they drank steadily. One of them kept throwing glances at Jones.  
“Who are they?” He asked Jones. She looked up from her conversation with Jessica and followed his eyes.  
“Santoro. Sleazy defense lawyer and his big money goons. He defends assholes who don’t think that they have to act like everyone else. What, does he keep looking at me?” She asked, leaning across Jessica and peering up at Tom.  
“Yes. It’s a little unnerving. He doesn’t look like the most pleasant fellow.” Tom murmured. Jones looked him like he was crazy, or naïve.  
“The most pleasant fellow? Dear god! He’s a scum bag. He’s probably planning on how to murder me on the way to my car later. He’s pissed because his client is being held accountable for not understanding the word no, and its my fault.” She waved at Santoro, blew him a kiss and turned back to her conversation with Jessica.  
Tom watched with increasing concern as Santoro leaned into his drinking buddies and made a comment that made them all turn and stare at Jones. This was turning into some mobster film and Tom didn’t like it one bit. He turned his attention back to Jones and Jessica’s conversation.  
“Do you find that happens a lot? Being threatened for doing your job? For doing the right thing?” Tom asked her, watching her keenly. She sized him up and gave him a sweet smile, one that he was sure that the defendants she was prosecuting saw right before she destroyed them on the stand.  
“Why, Mr. Hiddleston. Are you concerned for my safety?” She winked at him and took a deep sip of her drink. “You’re a nice guy, huh?”  
Tom felt himself bristle a little. Being called a nice guy was something he was used to, but sometimes it wasn’t meant as a compliment, and he knew that. Jones was watching him closely and smiled when she saw him shift in his seat.  
“It’s ok sweetheart. Nothing wrong with being a good guy. Sometimes its not what a lady needs, am I right?” She laughed and Jessica joined in, somewhat reluctantly. She gave Tom an ‘I’m sorry’ glance when Jones motioned for three women that just came in to join them at the bar.  
They bustled over and Jones introduced them all. She explained that Jessica was researching a role and needed to talk to some female lawyers. One of them was a divorce lawyer, the other two were real estate. Jessica started in on the questions while they all ordered drinks.  
Jones slipped off her stool and headed towards the back of the bar, where the ladies room was. Tom watched her go, a feeling of dread hitting his stomach when he saw Santoro get up from his table and follow her. Debating with himself for a moment alternately telling himself he was just going to the bathroom, and that he should go and make sure.  
He jumped off his stool and made his way to the back. Once he reached the quieter hallway where the bathrooms were, he pushed the men’s door open and peered in. No one was there. Just to be thorough, he peeked under the door to the stall. Nope.  
Hearing a loud thud from the ladies, he ran across the hall, practically kicking the door down. Standing there, a taser in her hand. She was looking disdainfully down at a twitching Santoro on the floor.  
“Jesus, are you alright?” Tom asked her. She looked up, almost surprised that he was there.  
“Oh, Mr. Hiddleston. Did you come to make sure I was alright? Aren’t you the nicest guy!” She stepped over Santoro and took Tom’s arm. “Thank you. That really was sweet.”  
“What should we do about him?” He asked her, motioning to a now unconscious Santoro.  
“Eh. Leave him. I’ll deal with him on Monday.” She said, pulling Tom out of the bathroom and down the hall. There was a door to the left of the Ladies, that had a sign the said Employees Only. Someone had scratched into the paint underneath it the words “Briefing Room”.  
Jones knocked lightly on the door and waited. After a moment, she knocked again. When nothing happened, she grasped the handle and opened the door. Tom looked in, it was just a supply closet. He turned to her, a questioning look on his face.  
She shrugged. “We’re all busy. Who has time to go get a room. Let’s see how nice you are, shall we?” She grasped his coat and pulled him into the small room.  
Immediately reaching for his pants, she unbuttoned them and pulled his zipped down. She smoothed her hands down his legs, pushing the pants down as she went. Tom stood frozen for a moment, not sure what to do. Sliding her body back up his, she nipped at his lip.  
“Come on, Mr. Hiddleston. No one’s that much of a nice guy.” She cooed at him, pushing him back onto a bench. Hiking up her skirt, she straddled him. He gripped her waist and looked up into her face.  
“You’ve been drinking. Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked quietly, his cock already rock hard under her. She rocked herself back and forth a little, humming a little at the friction.  
“You have no idea how much I want to do this. Fuck me, Mr. Hiddleston. Now.” She ordered. Leaning into him, she kissed him roughly, biting his lip again.  
He held her back with one hand and reached between them with the other, pushing her skirt up all the way. He skimmed over her hip and down her lower abdomen, smiling in the dark when he felt that she had no panties on.  
“All day in court with no undergarments? Shocking Ms. Jones. Very…. Naughty.” He breathed into her ear as he dipped his finger into her. She ground down on his hand, letting out a moan.  
“Now! Quickly!” She demanded, reaching for his cock and pulling him to her entrance. Letting go of him and gripping his shoulders, she sank down onto him, slowly. Tom let out a measured breath between his teeth.  
“Fuck.” He growled.  
“Exactly.” She whispered, beginning to move. Bouncing up and down on his lap, she rode him, hard. The tension in his shoulders increased under her gripping fingers as she moved on him.  
Leaning back against the wall, Tom thrust up to meet her each time she descended. He couldn’t help the moans escaping between his lips, sounding almost primal as he dug his fingers into her hips, pulling her down as hard as he could.  
Her hands grabbed at his coat, and she leaned back, changing the angle. Tom felt as if he was going to explode, but was gritting his teeth, holding on. His eyes had adjusted to the dark and he could see her, her eyes closed, mouth slightly open and panting.  
“Come on, Jones. Cum for me. Fucking cum for me, baby.” He growled, pulling her back to him and thrusting up as he pulled her down again.  
“Oh, fuck. Oh… God….. Hiddleston, fuck!” She squealed and he felt her contract around him, her walls fluttering and squeezing him. He rode her through her orgasm, his eyes screwed shut, trying so hard to let her finish.  
Suddenly, she pushed herself off of him, sliding down his body to the floor, on her knees. Taking him in her mouth she sucked at his cock, gripping the base and swirling her tongue at the tip. Tom threw his head back against the wall, his hands wrapped in her hair as she took all he gave her. Lapping at him, she licked him clean.  
Tom stayed against the wall, panting as he watched her stand. She pulled her skirt back down over her hips and straightened her top. She smiled at him as she ran her fingers through her hair. She leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss, ending it with a small bite.  
“I guess nice guys really do finish last.” She winked at him as she let herself out of the room, closing the door behind her.


End file.
